


【游戏王 | 闇表】恋骨

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #前半部分pwp，同居设定#梗源：渡边淳一《恋川》





	【游戏王 | 闇表】恋骨

“伙、伙伴……！”

发觉到对方的目的时已为时过晚，亚图姆呆滞地靠坐在病床边上，看着游戏向前探出身子，右手径直搭向他的裤头。

“嘘，小声点。”他像小猫一样凑上前吻他，很轻很轻的两唇相接——也是自游戏住院以来两人第一次有亲密的接触——医药酒精的味道缠在鼻尖，几乎盖过了游戏身上自带的清香，但并没有持续太久。一吻结束，游戏将手指抵在亚图姆的嘴上。

“别吵醒其他人啊。”一手搂着对方的肩保持住平衡，游戏继续着手上的动作。亚图姆第一次感受到羞耻感如此强烈地袭上来——在这间除游戏外还有一位老妇人的双人病房里，尽管那位女士一动不动，似乎早陷入昏睡，他依旧觉得浑身不自在。

拉链嘶得滑下，游戏的手探入裤中，很快就摸到了对方弹动的性器。仅仅只是轻轻触碰，亚图姆的阴茎便在他手中快速胀硬起来，泛湿的顶端抵着手掌心，麻痒感让游戏忍不住吞咽着口水，抬起头看了眼掩住自己嘴的恋人。他不禁勾起笑容。

“亚图姆，忍了很久了吧？”恶意地用食指和拇指夹弄着脆弱的性器顶，他似乎忘了自己的性欲也很久不得抒发这一事实，也许是亚图姆难得落于下风的弱势表情过于可爱，“真可怜啊……我来帮你吧？”

询问句，却是不容拒绝的语气。游戏俯下身，亲吻着微微颤抖的阴茎，双手轻柔地爱抚着兴奋起来的柱身，一口含入至末端时他听到上方传来的闷哼。来回抽出又含入，他就这样恶作剧般地摩擦着对方仅剩的最后一丝理智，巡夜时间已过，没有人会来打扰他们——

“啊！——”

病号服被拉下，游戏支撑着还隐隐作痛的双腿，跪伏在对方的身上，来自后位的顶弄熟悉又令人眷念，裤子被整个扒落，上衣却还松松垮垮地挂在身上，不时遮掩住他们激烈交合着的私处。病房中浓郁的医疗酒精味道里，就这样沾染上了一层旖旎的气息……

“您决定了吗？”

“是的。”

“那么请在这里签字。”

同意说明被护士领走交到了主治医师的手里，亚图姆不由自主地叹了一口气。

老实说，几天前的他，都还担忧着车祸后腿部重创的游戏或许不得不面临截肢的事实。事故发生后，每晚他都整夜地陪伴在恋人身边，游戏也总是尽己所能地满足他，也满足他自己的需求——无法轻易动弹的腿却丝毫没有影响到常规性事，大概算是不幸中的万幸；但游戏本就瘦弱，车祸后腿骨几处断裂，如果无法在裂缝处培植新骨，便只有一条路可走：截肢。

咨询过几位医学专业的朋友，亚图姆产生了另一个想法。

——截取下他的骨头，移植给游戏。

好在医生并没有反对，签下同意书后手术很快就能安排上。从大腿附着单位肌肉的髋骨部分截出一点突起的骨头，影响不大，它们之后便会长回来。

游戏也接受了恋人愿意为他做出的牺牲，只是看向对方的眼神里道出了他深藏心底的另一种情绪。

亚图姆知道那是什么。

将自己的骨头，植入所爱之人体内。

那或许便是人们所谓的“爱之入骨”。

#END


End file.
